Phantom OneShot
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: Colección de OneShot, que mas bien parecen Drabbles.... Yo no se porque te niegas a creer que soy quien mas te ama y yo te hare muy feliz...
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_Como lo prometí desde hace tiempo vengo con el primer OneShot de la colección… desconozco cuantos serán en total, pero en verdad espero que les guste._

_La idea del fic llego sin siquiera proponermelo. A mi parecer es algo flojo y aburrido, pero bueno, si quieren leerlo se los dejo a su juicio. _

_**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom, asi como todo lo relacionado con el no me pertenece._

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

**By: Lirit Choiseul.**

¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas soportar esto?

_-La amo._

La amas…. La misma estupida y absurda respuesta de siempre. ¿Al menos eres correspondido?... Si bien lo recuerdo un _te amo_ nunca ha salido de sus labios, jamás a respondido a esas dos simples palabras que tu en variadas ocasiones le dices.

_-No hace falta._

No hace falta… ¿estas seguro? Si bien recuerdo a toda persona le gusta amar y sentirse amado… ¿Tú lo sientes?

_-Se que me ama_

¿Cómo lo sabes?... no crees que si te amara hubiera terminado con todo eso desde hace tiempo, quizás si lo hiciera como tu ingenuamente crees que lo hace, no tendrías que esconder ese profundo sentimiento. .

_-….._

¿No dices nada?. Típico, lo dudas y puedo notarlo. La sabes ajena y aun así la amas con locura, pero reprimes tus sentimientos por ella, por que te lo pide. Dime algo… ¿Si te pidiera matar a alguien, lo harías?

_-Por supuesto._

Piensa un momento con la cabeza y aleja al corazón. Esta bien, ha quedado claro que la quieres, tanto como para hacer lo que te pidiera… como verse a escondidas.

_-No puedo evitar amarla con locura._

¿Por eso aceptaste esconder su relación¿verse solo de vez en cuando¿Frecuentarse solo para….

_-Si ella así lo quiere…__si ella es feliz._

Y tú... ¿eres feliz¿Te complace que simplemente venga a verte para saciar su deseo?... ¿Te sientes satisfecho siendo solo su amante?

_-¡Cállate!_

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Recuerda que yo soy tu… esta voz que escuchas es tu conciencia y yo conozco todo sobre ti. Tus miedos, frustraciones, alegrías, tristezas…todas caben en la palma de mi mano, y si yo lo desease, podría hacer lo que me plazca con ellas.

_-¿Qué ganas con atormentarme?_

Es mi trabajo hacerte ver lo que esta bien y lo que no. Tú tienes que comprender que Samantha solo te causa dolor. Para eso estoy aquí, para sacarte de tu abismo sin fondo en el cual tú has decidido hundirte cada día más y más.

_-__ Ella me ama_

Si lo hace entonces… ¿por que sigue con el?

-_Me prometió terminar su relación_

¿Y lo ha cumplido? Acéptalo, simplemente eres su diversión, su juguete... y si ella así lo quiere puede arrojarte al basurero en el momento que se le de la gana. Lo suyo no es amor… simplemente es deseo.

_-no hables sin saber._

¡Pero claro que lo se! No olvides que al fin y al cabo, yo soy una parte de ti. A propósito… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

_-La esperamos._

Eres un necio… no puedo creer que aun después de enterarte que el le pidió matrimonio todavía estés esperándola. Dime algo¿La esperas a ella… o a un milagro?

_-¿quieres dejarme tranquilo?_

Si lo hiciera ya no seria una conciencia eficiente. Mira, acaba de llegar… ¿Cómo puedes sonreírle¿Por qué la abrazas?, recuerda que por mas que tu lo desees ella no te pertenece.

_-No molestes_

Recuerda que es mi trabajo… hey, espera… ¡No la beses¿Es que acaso todo lo que te dije te entro por un oído y te salio por el otro?

_-¿Una conciencia puede ser asesinada?_

Pensé que fingías, pero veo que en verdad eres un reverendo idiota, claro, algo debías de heredar de tu padre además del cabello y el color de ojos. Samantha esta hablando, actúa como si la escucharas.

_-¡Guarda silencio!_

Oh vamos, es que acaso quieres volver a escuchar su típico "no puedo abandonarle… no por ahora, el ha hecho tanto por mi"

-….

Anda, deja escuchar el sarcasmo. No puedes negarlo y lo sabes. Es una cualquiera, una víbora, una… Espera¿Qué esta diciendo?

_-Lo ha hecho… ¡lo ha dejado!_

Imposible, ella no… tu solo… ella… ella…

_-Ella me ama_

¡Imposible!... no puede ser verdad. Esta mintiendo

_-¿entonces por que ese __anillo ya no esta mas en su mano?... ¿Y por que repite una y otra vez que me ama?_

¡Estupideces!

_-¿Tan difícil es aceptar que te equivocaste?_

Haz lo que quieras, déjate enredar en su cuerpo, por sus besos y caricias si eso es lo que deseas, pero después no vengas llorando a mí.

_-No lo haré… ella y yo, Sam y yo seremos muy felices._

* * *

_Lo se, un asco... pero bueno, eso salio y yo no pude evitarlo... al parecer, la inspiracion no estuvo hoy de mi lado._

_Bien, ahora me retiro, tengo mucho por dibujar, algunas cosas que escribir, libros que estudiar, tarea que no hacer... xD._

_Recuerden "Nada con medida, todo con exceso"_


	2. Cicatrices

_Hi!_

_Gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior, quizás no fue un asco como yo creía, me alegro que les haya agradado. _

_Traigo el segundo OneShot, este surgió como un regalo para el club DxS por el primer aniversario, _

_Ojala les agrade._

_**Disclaimer**__: Danny Phantom es propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Butch Hartman.

* * *

_

**Cicatrices **

**By: Lirit Chioseul.**

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y entro en aquella desolada habitación. Sus violáceos ojos dieron un vistazo por todo el lugar, le dio un ligero empujón a la puerta para que esta se cerrase. Nuevamente paseo su mirada.

Que ironía.

Blanco, el blanco abundaba hasta el mas recóndito rincón, ese color que expresaba pureza, tranquilidad, el color de la luz e incluso el único que denotaba inocencia a ella le transmitía dolor, nerviosismo, pero sobretodo temor. Ese color nunca había sido de su agrado y ahora lo aborrecía aun más.

Dubitativa camino hacia la cama ubicada en medio de la habitación. Sus piernas flaqueaban levemente con cada paso que daba, temblorosa y con dificultad se sentó en la silla a un costado de la cama. Suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente.

Aquella persona ocupante de la cama yacía profundamente dormido, tal vez la razón eran los sedantes, podía ser también debido al cansancio, en fin, eso no podía saberlo con seguridad. Con sumo cuidado aparto un rebelde mechón de cabello color azabache que caía sobre el rostro del hombre, acariciando su frente levemente en el proceso.

Sus ojos, en segundos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a tan especial persona para ella, su mejor amigo y el que alguna vez había sido su pareja sentimental luchar por su vida. Sintió una opresión en el pecho con tan solo pensar en que nunca volvería a ver sus azulados ojos llenos de inocencia y encanto. Dejo salir un suspiro acompañado de unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras con ternura aun continuaba acariciando su rostro.

Rápidamente aparto su mano y la acercó hacia ella cuando escucho un débil quejido salir de los labios del sujeto, este frunció el seño y con mucha dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos, los cerro rápidamente al percibir una cegadora luz, pestañeo seguidamente intentando acostumbrarse a la iluminación.

Miro hacia donde se encontraba la mujer y le sonrió débilmente.-Hola- saludo quedamente. Ella solo le sonrió en respuesta, el prosiguió hablando, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia- Tanto tiempo sin vernos.-

-No hables- dijo la mujer colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- No gastes energía, necesitas descansar.

-Esto no es nada. He pasado peores ratos.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la habitación, siendo interrumpido solamente por el sonido de las maquinas que monitoreaban los signos vitales de Daniel. De repente el hombre esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, llamando la atención que Samantha, quien arqueo una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

-Me alegra volver a verte, aunque me extraña que haya tenido que resultar herido para que sucediera

Ella lo miro un momento y desvió su vista, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y trato de reprimirlas, resultándole en vano.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el hombre con inocencia- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Sam negó con la cabeza- solo me duele verte así.

Con esfuerzo, Daniel levanto su mano para poder limpiar tiernamente la lagrima que caía libremente por la mejilla de la mujer.- Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.

En un impulso al sentirse frágil e indefensa ante el ojiazul, Samantha aparto bruscamente la mano del hombre, este se quejo débilmente, mas que nada por su acción que por el hecho de estar lastimado.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella arrepentida por su comportamiento.

-Esta bien.

Silencio. Uno que otro suspiro de vez en cuando se dejaba escuchar por parte de la chica. Dirigió su vista nuevamente a la persona postrada en la cama y lo noto absorto, distante, mirando hacia el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sin poderlo evitar alzo la mirada, más que nada para percatarse que era lo que el veía... nada en especial, todo era blanco.

-Skulker... Me ha dado una buena paliza¿no crees?- le pregunto el intentando bromear.

Ella frunció el seño.- ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo tan delicado?-

-Son solo pequeñas heridas.

-¡Como puedes llamarle pequeñas, si gracias a ellas llevaste horas en un quirófano!

-Pero sobreviví. Siempre tiendes a exagerar las cosas. Te preocupas por pequeñeces.

-¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-¡Pero no lo hice!, sigo con vida.- el hombre hablo aun mas quedamente –Lamentablemente sigo con vida.

-¡No digas estupideces!

-Da igual lo que pase conmigo… estas heridas superficiales no son nada comparadas a las heridas internas que tengo desde hace tiempo. Da igual si sigo con vida o muero hoy mismo.

-No digas eso, todos te necesitan… Tucker, Jazz, tus padres…. Yo te necesito.

-¿Tu? Que necesitas tu de mi, teniéndolo a _el_

-No lo metas en esto, el no tiene nada que…

-¿Recuerdas, cuando tu y yo éramos pareja?- le corto abruptamente.

Ella desvió nuevamente su mirada al tiempo que asentía. No era un tema de conversación en el cual se sintiera muy cómoda, para la ojivioleta era un recuerdo que estaba en el olvido.

Justo después de que Danny Phantom salvara el mundo de una total y segura destrucción, Samantha Manson se había convertido en su pareja oficial, siendo la envidia de todas las chicas de Amity Park y causándoles felicidad a las personas más cercanas al ojiazul. Una relación normal entre dos adolescentes quienes temían demostrar su afecto en público, conformándose solo con tomarse de la mano y uno que otro discreto beso de vez en cuando. Aunque esos eran pequeños detalles, para los "tortolos" lo más importante era tenerse el uno al otro.

Pasaron varios años, y lo que antes era una bonita y dulce relación se transformo en costumbre, ya no se veían por falta de tiempo y cuando lo llegaban a hacer, Daniel siempre interrumpía sus encuentros para así poder cazar algún fantasma. Era molesto para ambos… no tenia sentido seguir.

Se citaron en un parque, irónico pensar que en el mismo lugar donde comenzaron su noviazgo ahora le darían fin. Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, pensando las palabras adecuadas, analizando detalladamente todo lo que se dirían. Un simple "esto no puede seguir así" fue todo lo que los labios de Sam fueron capaces de decir.

Palabras, simples palabras que lastimaron gravemente el alma de un chico fantasma, mas sin embargo sabía que ella decía la verdad, asintió levemente… esto debía de acabar. El obtuvo de vuelta un anillo, ella a su mejor amigo… ambos su soltería. El titulo de mejores amigos volvía a aparecer en sus vidas.

Como era de esperarse, su amistad dio un giro inesperado… ¿y es que como puedes ser amigo de alguien a quien sigues amando? Se amaban, lo hacían en secreto y solo Tucker era consciente de ello. El moreno varias veces les aconsejo volver a intentarlo, ellos se negaron, su relación había fallado una vez¿Qué les garantizaba que no volvería a suceder?

Tiempo después la gótica conoció a un chico de castaños cabellos y ojos color miel, ese sujeto supo ganarse su confianza, su amistad, su cariño… más no su amor. Aun así, el le pidió una oportunidad y no pudo negársela, después de todo, ella también la necesitaba, la merecía.

Justo después de que el halfa se enterara de la relación que su incondicional amiga sostenía con el chico castaño, Daniel decidió cortar toda comunicación con ella, la evitaba y siempre se excusaba para no tener que verla, ese fue el fin de una amistad de mas de diez años .

De eso ya hacían mas de tres años, y ahora aquí estaba ella, sentada a su lado, llorando con tan solo mirarle, deseando con todas sus fuerzas arrojarse a sus brazos para sentir su protección, obtener su consuelo y escuchar salir de sus labios un _Te amo_. Pero eso no podía ser, debía de conformarse con tan solo obtener un pequeño roce con su mano, con tenerlo a un lado suyo.

-¿Lo recuerdas… recuerdas, nuestro primer beso?- cuestiono el halfa, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-Si, recuerdo todo- contesto ella, tomándole una mano entre las suyas –fue muy lindo mientras duro.

-¿Sabes?- Comenzó a hablar Daniel – yo todavía te amo.

Sam no pudo reprimir las lágrimas al escuchar aquello. Las palabras dichas por el ojiazul, acompañadas por la ternura digna de un niño pequeño con la cual las había pronunciado, hicieron estremecer a la chica.

-Pero no soy correspondido, lo se… lo veo- hablo nuevamente el hombre. –Tu lo amas ¿Verdad?-

La ojivioleta asintió, en realidad ella aun amaba al chico Fenton, pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente, a soportar sus desplantes, sus abandonos, a sentirse desplazada por el trabajo de superhéroe del ojiazul, a vivir todos y cada uno de los abusos por parte de sus admiradoras… no soportaría todo eso de nuevo.

-¿Crees que soy un tonto?- le cuestiono el pelinegro.

-Si.- contesto ella – si no lo fueras, no estarías en estos momentos en esta cama. Me preocupe mucho cuando Tucker me llamo diciéndome que estabas aquí

-Te da igual- contesto fríamente Fenton

-Por supuesto que no. Eres alguien muy importante para mi y yo… yo te… - Calló, no podía pronunciar esas dos palabras que sabia la librarían de un enorme peso

-¿Tu que?

-Yo te quiero… eres mi mejor amigo – Cobarde, eso era justo lo que era.

-ah…- musito Daniel. Nuevamente el silencio reino.

-Eso… yo…- comenzó a balbucear Samantha, tenia que decírselo, se había armado de valor. Era ahora o nunca.-Yo te amo.

Daniel la miro perplejo - ¿En serio?-

La aludida asintió, él hombre sonrió con felicidad – Pero no debo hacerlo, no es correcto que yo…

-Podemos volver a intentarlo- le interrumpió Danny

-No, no podemos… no debemos. Lo nuestro quedo en el pasado.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso es mentira. Tú me amas, yo te amo… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!- grito exasperada.- ¡No debo amarte, ya no!

-Sammy….

-No me llames así, lo detesto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo- confeso ella- se que no debo amarte, no quiero seguir haciéndolo… me duele y no puedo evitarlo, porque se que mientras mas fuerce a mi corazón a olvidarte, esta mas se aferrara a ti.

-entonces no lo hagas- hablo Danny – Se que no soy el chico mas meticuloso del mundo, tampoco soy un hombre del todo cariñoso – el halfa la miro directamente a los ojos – Pero estoy dispuesto a mejorar por ti, por nosotros.

La gótica negó con la cabeza – No es eso… simplemente este que siento, no me es permitido.

-¿Es por ese idiota, cierto?- dijo con rencor al percatarse del verdadero motivo.

-¡No lo llames así! No tienes derecho.

-Contesta, es por el…

-Si también es por el, pero mas que nada lo hago por mi… yo ya no estoy dispuesta a sufrir por ti. Tampoco quiero que cambies, yo me enamore de Daniel Fenton, y no me gustaría perderlo.

-No entiendo…. Dices que me amas paro al mismo tiempo lo niegas.

-No, nunca lo he negado. Simplemente quiero dejar de hacerlo. El no se merece esto, yo no… no puedo traicionarle, ni abandonarlo, le debo mucho, aunque quisiera no puedo apartarme de su lado…. Y menos ahora. .

-Sam…. ¿Qué diablos estas ocultándome?

La ojivioleta lo miro sorprendida... ¿Cómo pudo percatarse de que ocultaba algo? Desvío su mirada en un intento de seguir escondiendo ese secreto. Sintió como una mano la tomaba de la barbilla y prontamente la mirada amatista se encontró con la zafiro. El, con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar su mejilla… aun era muy suave. Ella en un impulso de su corazón cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto.

Daniel la miraba detenidamente, intentaba encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista sobre lo que su amiga ocultaba. Para ser sincero, el había notado algo diferente en la chica desde que la vio cuando abrió lo ojos, era como si ella estuviera mas radiante, como si una infinita felicidad albergara su corazón a pesar de derramar lagrimas frente a el.

Samantha, hablo sin pensar, revelo el secreto que celosamente guardaba y que solo su actual pareja era conocedor – Estoy embarazada.

Como si tocase algo repulsivo, Daniel aparto su mano de su rostro. De un momento a otro su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse y la pequeña llama de esperanza que crecía en su interior se apago cual vela en una fuerte ventisca. La mujer intento tomar su mano, pero el la retiro rápidamente, cualquier contacto se sentía como un si quemase.

-¿cuanto tiempo….?

-Dos meses, casi tres.

-Ya veo.- nuevamente Danny había tomado esa actitud indiferente y hablaba con frialdad.

-¿Ahora comprendes el por que no puedo seguir amándote?... ¿Ahora entiendes que debo olvidarte y tu tienes que hacer lo mismo?

-Felicidades,- musito el pelinegro dándole la espalda- Felicítalo de mi parte, espero sean felices.

-Danny yo…

-Quiero descansar… necesito dormir.

Samantha comprendió perfectamente, se levanto, susurro un inaudible "adiós" y salio de la habitación. Cuando el halfa escucho la puerta cerrarse, no pudo evitar que una lágrima brotara de sus azulados ojos… la había perdido para siempre, sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de luchar por ella. Lo único que le quedaba, era la soledad, su única compañera y la única que le comprendía…. Quizás hubiese sido mejor si Skulker lo hubiera matado. Movió vigorosamente su cabeza, no podía dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente, no tenia derecho a deprimirse. Con el pasar del tiempo, estaba seguro que su herida cicatrizaría.

Fuera de su habitación se encontraban los amigos del ojiazul y un hombre castaño, quien de inmediato se acerco a Sam. La ojivioleta se lanzo a sus brazos en busca de consuelo. El hombre de ojos color miel la abrazo intentando tranquilizarla. Cuando la chica se encontró más amena, todos sus amigos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto una chica de cabellos rojizos y mirada celeste.

-Acaba de despertar- le contesto, tomo la mano del hombre a su lado y le dijo-Vamonos a casa.

El castaño y la pelinegra caminaban por las calles en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el hombre -¿Se lo dijiste?

Ella asintió. –No lo tomo muy bien, pero estoy seguro que se hará a la idea tarde o temprano.

El castaño la abrazo suavemente, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Le resultaba agridulce el pensar que había perdido a su amigo, quizás algún día lo recuperase, pero todo seria distinto. Después de todo… ¿Quién dijo que ellos dos terminarían juntos? Quizás en otra vida, en otro tiempo, así seria.

* * *

_Espero les haya agradado. _

_Quise darle al fic un final diferente, no el clásico... "Vivieron felices para siempre", hay que aceptarlo, la vida nunca es así. _

_Espero sus críticas, comentarios, insultos por no haberlos dejado juntos, en fin, lo que ustedes dispongan._

_Nos vemos en la próxima entrega._

_Recuerden "Nada con medida, todo con exceso" xD._


	3. El nacimiento de un heroe

_Ohayou yaa!!_

_Vengo con la siguiente entrega, este fic. La inspiración… esta vez corre a cargo de Maeda Ai, esa chica canta muy bien.. Este fic iba a ser publicado el día de ayer, pero justo cuando estaba siendo preparado la luz se fue y no regreso hasta las 11 de la noche, por lo que mejor lo publico hoy._

_En fin, espero les guste… pero será mejor que lo juzguen ustedes por su cuenta_

_**Disclaimer**__: Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman, asi como de Nickelodeon… y ay saben el resto._

* * *

**El nacimiento de un heroe**

**By: Lirit Choiseul**

Miro al recién nacido que en sus brazos se hallaba. Lo acurruco tiernamente hacia ella y con ternura acaricio su negra cabellera. Todo su esfuerzo, su cansancio, el dolor, todo, absolutamente todo, había tenido su recompensa al mirar al pequeño bebé durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos. Tenerlo así, justo frente a ella, hacían que aquellos nueve meses de esperan valieran la pena.

Se sentía cansada, totalmente agotada, sin embargo, sus ojos se negaban a dejar de observar tan siquiera por unos segundos al bebé_, su _bebé_… su hijo. _A pesar de ser este el segundo niño que traía al mundo, sentía la misma felicidad y nerviosismo que la primera vez, cuando era una inexperta en el ámbito materno.

Sintió al pequeño desesperarse entre sus brazos y escucho débiles quejidos. Pronto despertaría. La mente de la madre comenzó a divagar sobre el color de sus ojos… ¿serian azules como los de su marido?... ¿o tal vez violetas como los suyos? Dirigió su mirada de nueva cuenta al pequeño. El cual arrugó un poco su pequeña nariz y lentamente, de forma tortuosa, comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos, revelando el enigmático color de sus iris…

_Azules. _

Sonrió tiernamente.- Hola bebe… soy mamá- le saludo por primera vez.

Como si le hubiese entendido, el aludido dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia su madre, la miro por unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos, bajar su rostro y comenzar a buscar algo con que alimentarse. Desesperado al no hallar fuente de alimento, el pequeño de cabellos azabache comenzó a llorar. La mujer de violáceos ojos se descubrió el pecho y acerco a su hijo hacia este, ayudándole un poco coloco su pezón junto a la boca del pequeño y este, guiado por su instinto, comenzó a degustar la leche de su madre.

Mientras el pequeño satisfacía su apetito, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento. Sus ojos azules, tan profundos y claros como el mar, que expresaban inocencia y despiste, su cabellera negra… sin duda alguna, la copia al carbón de su padre. El bebé termino de comer, la mujer cubrió su pecho, cargo al niño recercándolo en su hombro y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, recibiendo un eructo diminuto como ganancia. Descendió al bebe para acercarlo nuevamente a su pecho, lo vio bostezar y segundos después empezó a arrullarlo para darle un pequeño empujoncito hacia el mundo de los sueños. Verlo dormir, tan pacifica y despreocupadamente le recordaba mucho a su esposo.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde diablos estaba su marido?

-¡Maddie!- grito un robusto hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules abriendo precipitadamente la puerta.

-Jack… -susurro la aludida mirando con dulzura al hombre dueño de su corazón. -¿se puede saber donde estabas?- Le pregunto con algo de reproche.

-Bueno yo… -poso una mano sobre su nuca, signo de su nerviosismo –Tuve unas ganas tremendas de jarabe de caramelo, tu estabas dormida así que decidí bajar a la cafetería. Pero resulta que en este hospital no cuentan con el, por eso fui a comprarlo a una tienda cercana.- Se excuso el hombre sacando de la nada el dichoso jarabe y comiendo un poco -¿gustas?

Maddie negó con la cabeza… a veces Jack podía comportarse como un niño pequeño, no era que se quejase, después de todo, para ella era mas que perfecto.

-Así que ese es nuestro retoño- Hablo Jack sacando abruptamente a la mujer de sus pensamientos. Maddie asintió mientras el hombre se acercaba con paso lento hacia su mujer y su nuevo hijo. Cuando se encontró a su lado se coloco al costado de la mujer y miro embelesado al pequeño niño que dormitaba tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre… solo una vez en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz.

-Es precioso… idéntico a ti- soltó la señora Fenton.- ¿Quieres cargarlo?- Ofreció el pequeño paquete que sostenía posesivamente.

Jack, sin pensárselo dos veces acepto el ofrecimiento, sin embargo, sintió como sus brazos temblaban al tener entre ellos al pequeño. Un miedo inmenso recorrió su ser al pensar que estos eran toscos y torpes, al imaginar que de un momento a otro el bebé resbalaría de sus manos. Lo tomo fuerte pero delicadamente, despejando sus temores al recordar la forma correcta de cargarlo.

-¡Mira Maddie!- Hablo emocionadamente el sujeto -¡La familia Fenton tiene un nuevo integrante!... será todo un galán, justo como su padre.- callo unos segundos recordando un importante detalle -¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Maddie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… ¿Cómo era posible que se olvidaran de tan importante detalle como lo era un nombre? Se llevo una mano al mentón, pensando en el nombre más adecuado para su nuevo hijo… ¿Cómo llamarle?

De pronto, el nombre perfecto para su retoño llego a su mente, sonrió abiertamente al momento de dárselo a conocer al amor de su vida -¿Qué te parece… Daniel?

Una mueca de desagrado se hizo presente en el rostro de Jack. Quien se hizo de oídos sordos a las palabras de la mujer, lo mejor era cambiarle el nombre al niño, pensar rápidamente en uno que sonara parecido. -¿Qué dices? ¡David!, pero claro cariño. Nuestro hijo se llamara David como tú lo deseas.

-Jack…-lo llamo Maddie, conociendo perfectamente las intenciones de su marido –Quiero que su nombre sea Daniel, no David.

-Pero cariño, ¿estas hablando en serio?... Daniel es horrible, no cuadra con el apellido Fenton.

-Daniel Fenton…. A mi me agrada- sentencio la mujer mientras pensaba en el futuro de su bebe.

-De ninguna manera, ningún hijo mió se llamara Daniel.- Dijo severamente – Hay nombres mucho mejores… ¿Por qué no lo tomas con calma?

-Esta decidido. Además, habíamos acordado que yo escogería su nombre, después de todo tu escogiste el de nuestra hija.- finalizo la discusión la ojivioleta.

-Pero el nombre de Jazmíne es lindo, era adecuado para ella –Argumento el robusto hombre

-Daniel es adecuado para mi pequeño y se acabo.

Jack cruzo los brazos y soltó un bufido. Maddie sonrió ante la reacción tan infantil de su marido, quien silenciosamente le daba a entender que esa batalla, como todas las demás, fue ganada por ella.

-Estoy preocupada por Jazmine- soltó de repente la mujer bajando la mirada.

-Tranquila, recuerda que esta con mi madre. Ella la cuidara bien.- Dijo Jack animando un poco a su esposa.

-o-o-o-o-

-Abuela… ¿Dónde están mis padres?- pregunto una pequeña niña pelirroja, no mayor de dos años.

La anciana miro a la pequeña, dejo su tejido a un lado y con paso lento se acerco hacia ella, cuando la tuvo frente a frente poso una mano sobre su cabeza –Tu hermanito estaba por nacer, pequeña. Así que tu mamá y tu papá se encuentran en el hospital.

-Ya veo…- pronuncio Jazz bajando la mirada hacia el libro que tenia entre sus manos.

La abuela Fenton observo con ternura a su nieta, el vestido que llevaba y el moño atado a su cabello la hacían lucir pequeña y frágil, pero su mirada transmitía madurez, una madurez mayor a la que debía tener según su edad… era, sin duda alguna, muestra de su deseo de ser mayor. Prueba de esto, era su fallido intento por leer el libro que traía entre sus manos… aun le costaba creer que esa niña era hija de su Jack.

-¿Quieres que te lo lea?- ofreció la dulce mujer.

Jazmine negó efusivamente –Yo puedo hacerlo sola.- bajo nuevamente su vista hacia el libro.

Se sentía frustrada cuando se ofrecían a ayudarla… ¿Acaso no entendían que era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo sola?, era su libro favorito, el único que su padre le había comprado que no trataba de fantasmas, así que era natural que quisiese leerlo sola. Lo mismo le pasaba cuando le ayudaban a vestirse, peinarse o comer, ya no lo necesitaba, ella ya no era una bebé.

Bebé… por lo que su abuela llevaba diciéndole desde el día anterior, y por lo que recordaba que su padre le había dicho antes de dejarla en esa casa, pronto su hermanito llegaría al mundo. Eso le acarreaba más responsabilidad, ahora ya no seria la niña consentida… sino la hermana mayor. Tendría que ocuparse de vigilar que su hermano, o en el mejor de los casos su hermana, no se portara mal, debía estar al pendiente de el, pues con los padres que tenia dudaba que el pequeño estuviera a salvo de alguna excentricidad por parte de sus progenitores… en especial de su padre.

-Jazz…- Escucho la voz de su padre llamándola a sus espaldas. Volteo hacia donde provenía la voz encontrándose frente a ella a su padre y a su lado a su madre con algo en sus manos. Al parecer, estaba muy distraída, pues no escucho el llamado de la puerta.

-Papá…- susurro ella acercándose lentamente hacia la pareja.

Cuando la pequeña se encontró a los pies de Jack, este la cargo y la acerco hacia el pequeño bulto que Maddie sostenía entre sus brazos.-Este es tu hermano…

-¿El es mi hermano?-pregunto sorprendida al ver al bebé -¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Daniel- Contesto la madre

Jazz sonrió a sus padres y dirigió su sonrisa al pequeño.- ¡Hola Danny!- Saludo alegremente al niño, quien abrió un momento sus ojos.

La pequeña pelirroja admiro unos segundos mas a su hermano… Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía cuidar del pequeño, velar por su seguridad, y así lo haría. La anciana, quien también se acerco a conocer a su nuevo nieto, tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que el recién nacido estaba destinado a grandes cosas, a realizar algo sumamente importante.

Quien se hubiese imaginado que dentro de 14 años, ese pequeño bebe de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules se convertiría en Danny Phantom… el defensor de Amity Park… El salvador del mundo.

* * *

_Sep, un asco, corto y un reverendo asco… me escupo a mi misma n.nu_

_Espero que a ustedes les haya agradado, como lo mencione con anterioridad… ¿lo hice, cierto?, no todos los fics trataran sobre DxS, y este es el claro ejemplo. _

_ Apuesto a que mas de uno penso en un principio que hablaba del hijo de Danny y Sam... ¿o me equivoco?. En realidad, este fic iba ser de Digimon, pero mejor cambien un poco lo que tenia pensado para poder recompensarles por mis constantes ausencias. _

_En fin, espero su opinión, si les agrado, si no lo hizo, sugerencias... lo que ustedes dispongan y manden_

_Matta ne!_


	4. I Wish

_Ohayou!_

_Valla, hace tiempo que no me doy una vuelta por aquí, gomen… pero estaba totalmente en blanco, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que escribir y eso me molestaba. No quiero que se crea que Danny Phantom ya no me gusta -Ok, si no me gusta tanto como antes, pero aun le tengo cariño- Así que decidí obligarme a escribir._

_Ahora, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido esperar a otras ideas, porque no han de creer que fue lo que termine escribiendo… ¡Valla manera de regresar a DP con un fic DxV! Tal como lo oyeron…. un DxV!!... ni yo me lo creo!!_

_Bien, aclaraciones, este fic llego escuchando una canción –en realidad, un ending de un anime-cuyo titulo es "I Wish". En japones es interpretado por Maeda Ai –canción hermosa, por cierto- pero la versión utilizada por mi, es la del doblaje latino-el nombre de la cantante se los debo, no lo recuerdo, pero si les interesa, el anime es Digimon –Que novedad, ¿verdad?. _

_Les prometo que la próxima actualización será "Juegos de Amor" se los juro por MonEsVol, Digimon y Nobuo… solo les pido un poquito mas de paciencia. _

_Y Dejen sus criticas, comentarios, etc!!, son muy importantes para mi1_

_**Disclaimer: **__DP es copyright de sus respectivos autores, el uso de los personajes en este fin es sin fines de lucro y por puro y sano entretenimiento xD… pero el fic SI me pertenece._

* * *

**I Wish**

**By: Lirit Choiseul.**

Valerie miro el grisáceo cielo de Amity Park. La cuidad llevaba prácticamente todo el día con una lluvia que parecía no querer dar tregua a los habitantes de la cuidad. Soltó un bufido mientras apoyaba una mano en su mentón y miraba como un rayo aparecía de repente. Detestaba los días así. Una chica como ella no soportaba permanecer en casa durante toda la tarde; necesitaba salir, y como hoy era su día de descanso en el trabajo no podía usarlo de pretexto. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que en su ausencia los fantasmas aprovecharían para hacer de las suyas y no habría nadie que les diera una lección.

O casi nadie.

Justo en ese momento paso frente a su ventana un fantasma de cabellos plateados y ojos verdosos, vestido en un traje color negro y con una "D" color blanca dibujada en su pecho, volaba tranquilamente, importándole poco el pequeño diluvio que caía. Sonrió al verlo dar un pequeño giro… parecía estar muy feliz. Danny Phantom… Danny Fenton, si era sincera consigo misma, ambos le encantaban.

Pensar que hasta hace unos años ella, al igual que todos, ignoraba que era la misma persona, imaginar que repudiaba al fantasma con todas sus fuerzas… costaba creer que ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que se había enamorado de su parte fantasma, ya séase como fantasma o como humano, ella lo amaba.

Lo amaba…. Y saber que le pertenecía a otra le enfurecía. Dolía, dolía el saberse perdedora…se trataba de un golpe bajo para su autoestima, era algo que simplemente no soportaba, Valerie Gray no perdía ante nadie, mucho menos ante Samantha Manson. Frunció el entrecejo al pensar en el nombre de la mujer que robaba sus suspiros, la dueña de su corazón, la chica con la que compartía sus sueños…. Su novia.

¡Por que demonios tuvo que aparecer en su vida antes que ella!

La lluvia ceso en el instante que lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la morena. Las limpio con el dorso de su mano y dirigió su vista al cielo. Los enormes nubarrones habían comenzado a disiparse y ahora la luna menguante se asomaba tímidamente entre ellos. Se levanto y dirigió hacia la salida, tomo su chaqueta y salio de su casa. Necesitaba pensar, despejar su mente… sabia que regresando tendría problemas con su padre, pero no le importaba. Anhelo salir de su hogar desde que la tormenta comenzó y no se quedaría sin satisfacer su deseo.

Caminó y camino, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía, su intuición así como su corazón eran los encargados de guiarla. Fue así como llego hasta el muelle, se sentó en la orilla dejando a sus pies mecerse libremente al ritmo del viento. Soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada.

Una vista hermosa podía apreciarse justo arriba de ella, las estrellas y la luna brillaban intensamente, como si tuviesen muchos ánimos después de la tormenta caída con anterioridad y ahora el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, sin duda alguna la naturaleza era caprichosa. Sonrió; de repente, un haz de luz atravesó a gran velocidad el cielo… una estrella fugaz.

Valerie, a pesar de considerar todo eso una tontería, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y, siguiendo la tradición, pedirle un deseo a aquella fascinante estrella. Esta de más mencionar que fue lo que pidió. Abrió de golpe los ojos y borro la sonrisa de sus labios y ahora una mueca de desagrado apareció en su cara –Tonterías- bufo bajando la mirada –Como si de verdad una estrella pudiera cumplir un deseo.

Un ruido a su espaldas la puso alerta, de un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y encaro al intruso… tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un joven de cabellos azabache y ojos azul celeste que bajo completamente la guardia; era como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento. Le sonrió y el correspondió la sonrisa. Al verse totalmente a salvo, le dio la espalda al chico y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas eh?- le cuestiono Daniel sentándose a su lado.

-Si claro.- le contesto ella. Mirándolo burlonamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a interrogarla- ¿No te parece que es muy tarde para que sigas fuera? Una dama como tu debería estar en casa temprano.

La morena rió – Quise salir a dar un paseo, es todo. Además, puedo defenderme de cualquier peligro… ¿desde cuando te preocupa lo que me suceda?

-Eres mi amiga, obviamente me preocupo por tu bienestar. –Hizo una pausa y miro hacia el cielo -Jamás me perdonaría su algo malo te sucediera.

Valerie le miro sorprendida –gracias- contesto, sintiéndose incomoda.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, un incomodo silencio se sumió a su alrededor. Daniel carraspeo un poco, intentando clamar un poco su nerviosismo, aunque la pregunta era…. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Era su amiga, de las mejores que tenia; lo conocía y la conocía muy bien, estar con ella siempre lo hacia sentir muy cómodo… ¿Qué era lo que en esta ocasión era diferente que lo cohibía ante ella?

-Y… ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?- pregunto intentando relajar el ambiente – ¿O acaso me dirás que no puedes decírmelo?

-Si te lo dijera, no se cumpliría –Le siguió el juego

-Vamos Val, dímelo, tu sabes que se cumplirá aunque me lo cuentes.

-Da igual… es un deseo imposible de todos modos.- Contesto con algo de pesar.

-¿Imposible?.. ¡Claro que no! Valerie, tu sabes que nada en esta vida es imposible.

-Pero esto lo es…. Yo se que lo es.

-Entonces estas equivocada. Todo en esta vida tiene un camino que debemos descubrir para realizar nuestros sueños; aunque algunos caminos tengan mas espinas que otros debemos dar lo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar la meta.

-No me importaría recorrer todo aquel espinoso camino del que me hablas si así lograra recuperar la oportunidad que hace algunos años deje escapar por estupida , pero no soportaría terminar lastimando a lo que me espera detrás del jardín de espinas.

-Lo dudo, tu jamás lastimarías a alguien… excepto a un fantasma.

Valerie sonrió ante el comentario –Bien, te lo diré…. Resulta que hay un chico…

-No digas mas, lo comprendo; estas enamorada y no sabes como decírselo.

Ella asintió- Es alguien muy especial para mi, y no se como reaccionara si es que se lo cuento.

-Seguramente se pondrá muy feliz. Eres una chica muy especial y cualquier hombre estaría encantado de tenerte a su lado. Te aseguro que te abrirás las puertas en cuanto tú llames a ellas.

-¿Y si aquellas puertas se cerrasen en mi cara?... ¿Qué pasaría si no puedo cumplir con mi objetivo? ¿Y si me rechaza? Yo no soportaría perderlo por mis estupidos sentimientos… no quiero que me lastime

-Entonces el no es digno de tu cariño… pero no lo sabrás hasta que corras el riesgo. ¿Qué puedes perder?, al contrario, tienes mas cosas que ganar.

-¿Y si ya hay alguien que ocupa su corazón?... ¿Cómo podría yo competir contra ella?

-Demuéstrale que tú vales mucho mas, enséñale de lo que eres capaz. Y gánate su corazón, se que no te será difícil.

Valerie, mostrando valentía, infundada hace apenas unos minutos por su compañero, hablo. –Bien, lo haré; muchas gracias.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, pero no duro mucho ya que la chica lo rompió –Danny...-

-¿Si?- preguntó el mirándola

Valerie se sonrojo ligeramente y sus ojos se negaban a ver los azulados del chico, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, y su nerviosismo poco a poco se hacia mas notorio. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y trago saliva. Inhalo y exhalo para intentar calmarse y miro hacia el frente.

-Te amo.

Daniel enmudeció… ¿Qué decir ante aquello? Ahora se sentía estupido, le había infundado el valor a esa chica para que confesase sus sentimientos. ¡Pero como diablos iba a imaginarse que se declararía a el! Desvió su mirada buscando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarla. –Valerie yo…

-No digas nada, yo se que no me correspondes, estoy conciente que diciéndote esto me arriesgo a perderte pero… ¡Pero no podía callarlo por mas tiempo! Entiéndeme, para mi es muy difícil decirte esto; siempre me has gustado, pero sin notarlo ni quererlo terminaste metiéndote en mi corazón y te aferras a el… ¡Me duele intentar sacarte de ahí!; pero me duele aun mas, el saber que nunca serás para mi… y todo por mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa?- pregunto en un susurro

-Tuve mi oportunidad, te tuve a mi disposición, pero por culpa de mis inseguridades y no ordenar mis prioridades te perdí, deje pasar la oportunidad de mi vida y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer… tu estas con ella. –Con aquellas ultimas palabras la voz de Valerie se quebró poco a poco, mas sin embargo se negó a mostrar debilidad ante el.

Daniel bajo la cabeza, le dolía su dolor. Odiaba lastimar a aquellos que amaba, luchaba todos los días con fantasmas para protegerlos ¡Y terminaba hiriéndolos el mismo!... ¿Pero como es que nunca noto que ella lo quería?

-Pero…- La mujer morena hablo, llamando la atención del chico – Pero tu mismo dijiste que eso no debía detenerme, que debería luchar por su cariño. ¡Y eso es justo lo que haré!, luchare por ti, luchare por tu amor y lograre que seas mió. Yo se que me amaras.

Daniel la miro con culpabilidad, dolor y un dejo de lastima.-Valerie no, por favor no lo hagas… solo te lastimas y lastimaras a otros. Yo lo siento mucho, en serio que si, pero amo a Sam y no puedo cambiar lo que siento… perdóname. Te juro que si pudiera cambiar esto lo haría… si estuviera en mis manos el evitar todo esto no dudaría en hacerlo pero…

-¿A que le temes?- Le interrumpió- ¿A enamorarte de mí? ¿A que gane la batalla?... tranquilo Danny. Yo te haré muy feliz. Por que yo te amo más que nadie en este mundo.

-¡Basta Valerie!, ¡deja esto de una vez!- grito molesto- ¡tu no puedes amarme, no puedes!... No se suponía que esto pasaría… -susurro- esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Por qué te niegas a creer que te amo mas que ella? ¿Por qué no aceptas que te amo? ¡Maldición Daniel, no te pido que me correspondas!... no ahora.

-Val…

-Pronto te darás cuenta que negarlo no solucionara nada, por ahora comenzare a caminar por el campo de espinas… aunque llegue a lastimarme, haré lo que sea por conseguir llegar a tu corazón. –dicho esto se levanto y se encamino a casa.

-Valerie… -al escuchar su nombre la mujer volteo – Cuídate.

Ella sonrió- Esto no es una despedida Danny, no actúes como si no volviéramos a vernos jamás… Recuerda que esto solo es el inicio de una sana competencia. Hasta mañana.

Y así, Valerie Grey abandono el muelle, dejando a Daniel Fenton confundido. Dirigió su vista, por centésima vez aquella noche, hacia el cielo y pronuncio su sonrisa. Sabia que aunque la batalla fuera difícil y larga ella saldría victoriosa. Estaba más que segura que algún día ellos serian felices.

Quizás el desear no era una tontería del todo.

--

_**Al cielo pido un favor**_

_**Que tú me quieras a mí. **_

_**Deseo a morir que algún día **_

_**Tu estés por siempre conmigo.**_

_**Tengo la fe.**_

_**Yo no se porque te niegas a creer **_

_**Que soy quien mas te ama **_

_**Y yo te haré muy feliz.**_

_**Tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre.**_

_**Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar**_

_**Lo presiento en mi corazón**_

_**Y al escuchar mi canción **_

_**Yo estoy muy segura vendrás aquí.**_

_**No temas no te haré mal**_

_**Debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul**_

_**Mucho te puedo ofrecer **_

_**No te vas a arrepentir.**_

_**No temas no te haré mal**_

_**Debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul.**_

_**Y algún día tú y yo felices seremos**_

_**Tengo la fe.**_

_**Te amo.**_

* * *

_¿Y bien?¿Les gusto?..._

_Les pido una cordial disculpa, se que esta pareja no es del agrado de muchos… pero como antes lo mencione tratare a otras parejas, no quiero estancarme solo con el DxS... ¡Pero que quede bien claro que yo soy partidaria de esa pareja! _

_DxS forever!! _

_Y para disculparme con ustedes, les prometo que mi próximo proyecto –en el cual ya estoy trabajando, por cierto- será DxS. _

_Nuevamente les agradezco a aquellos que me regalan algunos minutos de su tiempo para leer mis locuras… La verdad es que sin ustedes lectores aquellos que nos aventuramos a intentar escribir un fic-o cualquier obra en general- no seriamos nada._

_Y Dejen sus criticas, comentarios, etc.!! Son muy importantes para mí, me ayudan a mejorar y a saber que les gustaría leer. !! –See, esto ya lo había dicho, pero nunca esta de más repetirlo-_

_Matta ne!! _


End file.
